Just One of Those Days
by SpeedReader9
Summary: Jack and Daniel joke around in the infirmary. No Slash, just friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Stargate SG-1. And it really saddens me.

Notes: This is just Jack and Daniel banter. It's not slash, just friendship. Also, I have no idea about the real condition of Daniel's appendix.

* * *

"This is really inconvenient for me."

"Wait," Daniel found himself shifting into sitting position in the infirmary bed so he could better glare at his friend, "Jack, there's no way even you can make this about yourself."

"I just don't know what you were thinking," Jack responded simply, checking his watch yet again.

"What I was…right. Well, you know, I was thinking, what with evolution and all, I really had no reason for my pesky appendix. It was simply extra baggage. Once I reached that conclusion the next logical step was to simply will it to explode." Daniel couldn't help but feel pissed at the older man. He was the one who had just come out of surgery after all.

Jack glanced up from his watch to roll his eyes. "I'm willing something to explode right now myself."

Daniel settled back into the bed. "Hmph, well if your will power is anything like your mind power, I'm not too worried." That was Jack, he thought to himself, always the mature one.

"Watch it Space Monkey. I'm just saying it was the worst timing imaginable. It was the middle of a party for goodness sake, a good party. Not one of those black tie things where, I must remind you, I'm always begging you to get me out of. But no, it was a party at my house. We'll see how many people show up next time."

"It was _my _birthday party!" he reminded Jack, unable to control the volume of his voice.

"Yes, well, I planned it."

"And since you brought it up, you should be thanking me for my swan dive into the punch bowl. It was the most exciting thing to have happened in the two hours everyone had been there. I hope you didn't hurt yourself with all your planning."

Daniel's words were greeted with a snort. "It was because of you and your crazy rules. No drugs. No breaking any laws. Blah, blah, blah." Jack turned around and pulled out a yo-yo, commenting over his shoulder, "It's amazing you manage to have any fun when I'm not around."

"Yeah. Amazing. What are you doing?"

"Yo-yo Daniel. One must keep up on these things if one wishes to remain at the top of his game."

"Well yes, I suppose one does."

"Exactly."

Daniel used the next few moments of silence to reevaluate his definition of sanity.

"Why do you put up with me?" Jack finally asked, never looking away from his yo-yo.

Daniel's mind immediately went through the list. You make me laugh. You keep me on my toes. Nothing ever bothers you. You care enough to ask.

"Geographical convenience," he stated instead. "We do work together, it's kind of hard to keep away from you. Finding people with a firmer grasp on sanity would involve switching out of SG-1. I'm young. I get lazy."

Jack finally turned away from his yo-yo and Daniel was privy to a huge, cheeky grin. "Awww, you know you love me!" he insisted as he moved over to the side of the bed. "Say it. Admit I'm your best friend," he added trying to move Daniel's mouth.

"Ehhh! Off!" Daniel commanded in his best intimidating tone.

Jack fell back into the chair with a laugh. "Oh, right. I forgot you have that thing with people touching you. You know, I'm beginning to think it's just me. Those nurses were all over you and you didn't say a word."

"I was unconscious!"

"Excuses, excuses," he mumbled.

"Or maybe it was because they happen to be much better looking than you."

Jack's eyes glazed over in the memory of a particular cutie that had taken care of his friend. "Well, I can't argue with that," he chuckled before turning his attention back on his watch.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something?"

"Well you know. I hadn't intended on spending my day on base."

"You're welcome to leave."

"Are you kidding me? I'd never hear the end of it! '_You left me in my time of need_.' Blah blah. The usual. You can get incredibly whiny for a guy."

"My voice is not that high pitched. And I don't get whiny."

Jack laughed loudly. "That's what you think." He stood again and began to stretch and crack his aching joints. "My but the hospital is boring."

"Reminds me of your party."

"It was your party, remember?"

"Yes, well, you planned it."

"Entertain me. Now. As your commanding officer I demand it."

"Hospital bed prevents me from doing anything other than talking."

"Funny, and here I thought they were trying to help people. If that were true, the first step would be to shut your big mouth."

"Clever."

"I know I am. Look, I'm gonna go to the cafe. I think I'll grab myself some jell-o. Or cake since we never got to yours. I'm hungry and your face splashed punch into all the party food."

"I just thought they were a bit dry is all."

"Dry. Like your sense of humor. I'll be back."

"No need to hurry Terminator." Daniel closed his eyes and sighed when he heard the door shut. He estimated half an hour of silence. Jack would find the rest of SG-1and inform them of his condition thentogether they would all grab plates of cake to bring to Daniel. Of course he would pretend to be surprised but at this point they all knew each other inside out. Daniel sighed once again. No, he wouldn't change any of it for a minute.


End file.
